Valentine's Day Sickness
by Poseidon and Nike
Summary: Little story for today. Luna Moon (Owned by Selene'sChild) is sick in her cabin, her best friend Neptune Stone goes and helps her feel better. Slight AU in the case of what happens later.
1. Chapter 1

**Right so it's Valentine's Day (Urgh) and I'm off sick from school (Yes!) So I figured a little Neptuna would cheer me up. Here's part one of Valentine's day sickness.**

* * *

Luna groaned in her cabin, she was sick and she hated it. Worse thing is the Aphrodite cabin were running a muck around camp because it was their (imortal) brother's special day. Valentine's Day.

* * *

Nep was down in the arena sparing with Chloe, he knew that he'd never win her being the daughter of victory and all but still she needed to let out some frustration. "Date tonight Nep?" She asked, the son of Poseidon shook his head.

"You know that I like someone Clo" he smiled looking up towards the titan cabins (or more likely Selene cabin).

"Ask her out tonight Sea Monkey"

"Just because you have a date with Nico doesn't mean you have to tell me, who's older, what to do on Valentine's Day" he said teasingly "But maybe I will"

"Good luck Water Boy!" Chloe called as he walked away.

* * *

Nep smiled thinking of what to say, "Luna want to come on a tour of the sea bed? She's claustrophobic" he muttered. 5 minutes later he reached the cabin and knocked on her door "Lu?"

"Nepples?" Luna asked quietly opening her eyes "Is that you?"

He smiled and nodded walking in "In the flesh" he said as she let out a sneeze "Is my little Bird-Brain sick?"

"I'm not _your _little Bird-Brain and I'm not a Bird-Brain anyway. But yes I'm sick"

"Good thing I came along then" he said sitting on her bed "Can't have my best friend ill can I?"

She smiled softly at him "Big softy you are, you know that right?" He nodded

"Stay put, I'm going to go get some soup" he said feeling her forehead "And maybe some ice cream to cool you down"

"Tissues, don't forget tissues. Oh and a movie." Nep smiled and nodded walking out and to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile up on Olympus, Aphrodite was watching her favourite pair of couples in her mirror. The Poseidon Boys. "See Poseidon honey, your boys' are in love with them. Neptune is making Luna feel better when he got asked out by practically every single one of my daughters and Percy is sat watching a movie looking at Annabeth lovingly."

"I know that, it's just you keep meddling in their relationships Aprohdite. Percy and Rachel, Calipso**(?) **,even Nico for goodness sake-"

"Nico was young and confused he has Chloe now"

"Neptune and Tasha, Violet, Lola, Aurora" Poseidon continued.

* * *

Nep walked back to Selene's cabin with his arms full of movies, popcorn, ice cream, soup and hot chocolate. "Now Miss Moon, let's get you better." He said putting a movie in to the DVD player and sitting next to her.

"You don't have to do this, you know" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I do, you're sick and I can't have that" he smiled looking at her. She smiled back softly and kissed his cheek "Either you're more sick than I thought or Aphrodite has turned you soppy" He teased wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm lucky to have a best friend like you though"

He shook his head "Nope, that's wrong. I'm lucky to have you as my best friend"


	2. Chapter 2

**:) As you can tell Luna's OOC, but she's sick so it's ok. I don't own her that is down to Selene'sChild, I do own Nep though.**

* * *

"Why do you say that?" Luna asked

"Who else can say that they're best friends with some one awesome?" Nep smiled.

"That's true" she said snuggling into him "I am pretty awesome"

Near everyone thought that they were a couple, but nope just best friends but Nep wanted to be more and secretly so did Luna but she'd never admit it. It's simple to say this was a percabeth relationship, they like each other but neither will say. Luna fell asleep half way through the flim with her face in the crook of Nep's neck and curled up into his side, it felt natural to him and though he'd never admit it, Nep actually loved sick Luna. She was more touchy and soft, he smiled and kissed the top of her head tightening his arm that was around her a little falling asleep himself.

They woke up an hour later smiling at the position they were in. "How long have we been asleep?" Luna asked

Nep shrugged picking up a tub of ice cream "About an hour"

"You're a comfy pillow you know" she said sitting up

"Why thank you" he chuckled holding up 2 spoons "Ice cream?" She rolled her eyes and took a spoon. "Happy Valentine's Day Lu"

"Happy Valentine's Day Nepples" They shared the ice cream and watched another movie "Why did you blow off all of the Aphrodite cabin?"

"They're annoying and I don't like any of them. How come you don't have a date for tonight? I mean you're easily the apple of a lot of guys' eyes"

"I'm sick and no-one asked me. Apple of a lot of guys' eyes, huh Stone?"

He nodded "You're easily one of the most beautiful ladies I've ever seen"

"Am not" she said hiding her face in his chest

"Are too, and I'm not changing my mind" He smiled stroking her hair.

She smiled and hugged him "Thanks for taking care of me"

"Any time" he said hugging her back "Guess I better be going now" he got up only to be pulled back down.

"Stay. Everyone is at a party so we might as well enjoy the peace while we can"

He nodded remembering that there was a party going on down at the beach for Valentine's Day. "Lu, there's something I need to say"

* * *

On Olympus a squeal could be heard all over. "He's going to say it" Aphrodite squealed

"Who's going to say what?" Poseidon and Selene **(Yes I know she's supposed to of faded but Apollo said that when they turned Roman that was when he and his sister got given the roles of Sun and moon so she's here as a Greek goddess [Titaness] my story my rules) **asked because the sqeal had interrupted their conversation about something very important, which included their children.

"Nep's going to confess to Luna" she squealed again

"Luna? As in my daughter Luna?" Selene asked and the goddess of love nodded. "This is not happening"

"Is there something wrong with my sons or something? You don't like Nep and Owl Features doesn't like Percy" Poseidon asked

"It's not that Barnacle Beard" Selene said flashing out to her cabin down in camp with Poseidon following.

* * *

"What is it Nep?" Luna asked

"Well I ha-" Nep started then saw the 2 deities in front of them "Lady Selene, Dad what are you doing here?"

"Can't a titaness and a God visit their children?" Selene said as if it was obvious

"Actually mum no" Luna said "It's against the rules to help or make contact with their kids"

"Well either way we've come to see you. And I heard you were sick" Selene said sitting down looking at them as Nep quickly took his arm from around Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Valentine's? No problem, I have you guys**

* * *

"What's your excuse then dad?" Nep asked

"Someone's got to keep an eye on Selene" Poseidon said before getting hit in his arm by the goddess

"Like mother, like daughter" Nep chuckled before said daughter of said goddess hit him "This is what I have to deal with everyday"

"You know you love it Nepples" Luna smiled nudging his shoulder and he just smiled back.

"Nepples?" Both gods asked. The demigods laughed

"Nep because it's short for Neptune and Nepples because it sounds like pebbles and they're small stones witch is my last name" Nep explained.

'What do you see in him?' Selene mouthed and Luna shrugged as Nep raised an eyebrow. After a while the gods finally left (much to the delight of Nep and Luna) but not before Poseidon winked at them. "So what were you going to say to me?" Luna asked

"Oh, erm, nothing" Nep lied "It's nothing"

"Ok then"she said having a coughing fit. Nep started to rub her back and Luna smiled "I'm alright, I'm alright" she said batting his hand away.

"Sure you are" he said wrapping his arm back around her

"I'm fine" she insisted resting her head on his shoulder. Nep resisted the urge to kiss her, she looked (in his opinion) like she belonged there. Pretty soon they had fallen asleep again, she had her head resting on his shoulder and his face was an inch from hers. They stayed that way until they woke up the next morning. Nep was the first to awaken and his face flushed when he saw how close they were "Nep" a sleepy daughter of Selene whispered "did you stay here last night?"

"It seems so" he whispered back

"Why are you so clo-" she started before he leaned forward and kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back a little before pulling away.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he whispered "Will you be my forever Valentine?"

"Valentine's Day was yesterday but yes" she smiled kissing him again.

* * *

They still laugh about that day many years later. Nep even proposed using that same line on their 7th Valentine's Day. "My forever Valentine, I will love you always" he smiled on their wedding day.

"Even when I'm old and moody?" She asked

"Especially then" he stated kissing her.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day guys and gals. I hate Valentine's but I had to do it for you, I hope that Selene'sChild doesn't mind that I made this a Neptuna story but I freaking love them, well they are like Percabeth. Enjoy the rest of your Valentine's Day people how ever long it maybe.**


End file.
